For Love and Honor
by whitesheepcbd
Summary: When you're a prince, in a land where unicorns frolic, anything should be possible, right? But Blaine's about to learn that being a prince won't get you everything you want. Especially when you're in love with a humble stable hand.


**A/N - Written for the Kurt-Blaine Reverse Bang. Search for it on Livejournal and Tumblr if you want to see tons more great art and fic collaborations. Prompt art by emc14, I can't show it here but if you go to my Livejournal or Tumblr (same username, links in my ff profile), you can see the art at either of those locations. Beta assistance by gottriplets and Riane. **

* * *

**Pronunciation key and definitions**:

**Quain****é****e**: kee-NAY - a horse like animal such as a unicorn or pegasus. Both are considered quainée.

**Quainalier**: kee-nuh-LEER - a division of the Royal Guards, who partner with quainée in their duties.

**Sama**: SAH-muh - describes a person who expresses a romantic preference for the same gender.

**Samati**: SAH-muh-tee - a person's love interest of the same gender.

**Levvas: **leh-VUS - the lowest social class, bonded to the keeper of their contract till their debt is paid.

**Primoraja:** PREE-mo-RAH-jah - the first born child of the ruler, heir to the throne.

The waiting was the hardest part. At least, that's how it was starting to feel to Blaine. He'd been training for months, and now he just wanted to get this done. Bico's hooves shifted restlessly on the packed dirt of the road, and he realized that the sensitive quainée was probably picking up on his nerves. He leaned forward and stroked the unicorn's neck.

"Shhh, it's alright," he soothed his mount. The words were for himself as much as his friend. He had a lot depending on how well he did in this tournament, and so did his samati. He smiled to himself at the thought of Kurt. He'd already done his part in the tournament, and with his appointment to the Order of Quainalier they were-hopefully-halfway to convincing the King and Queen that permitting them to be together was the best choice for Blaine's happiness _and_ the good of the kingdom. He just hoped he hadn't misjudged his parents. He knew they loved him and wanted him to be happy, but they also had the well-being of the entire kingdom to think of, and he'd spent his life never knowing which of their commitments would be deemed more important.

"It's almost time, my prince." One of the Quainalier nodded to him, and with one final pat to Bico's neck he asked the unicorn to start toward the arena. They were almost there and Blaine was reminding himself to stay calm when a figure came out of the competitor's gate and jogged toward him.

"Kurt," he breathed, feeling the frantic thumping of his heart calm for the first time since he woke this morning. He wanted, so badly that he almost shivered in the warm morning sun, to swing down and embrace the other boy, but they were in the open where anyone could see them. Perhaps by tonight they'd have the formal blessing of the King and Queen, but it hadn't been given yet. Kurt stopped next to him and placed a hand on Bico's neck as he looked up at Blaine.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be with you this morning, but...you know."

He did know. Kurt had earned his place in the Order of Quainalier just over a week ago. He didn't even have his uniform yet. He'd started his new duties immediately and had been busy learning the rules and duties of his new position, and this morning had been on duty before daybreak helping to prepare for the tournament. They'd seen each other only during Blaine's training sessions, and he suspected that if he were not the prince, that Kurt wouldn't have been allowed even that much time away from the Order. Though their purpose for several decades had been mostly ceremonial, at one time they had been the kingdom's primary defense force and they still took their duty to be prepared for battle very seriously.

"You're here now. You didn't sneak away, did you?"

"No, my leader gave me permission to come out and wish you luck. He's not _that_ strict."

"Thank goodness," and he couldn't help himself, he had to at least touch him. He reached a hand down, which Kurt took. This was why he was putting himself through this, right here was the reason for all the hard work and stress. It wasn't because his father had ordered him to compete in a quainée event this year. It was so he could prove himself to everyone who mattered, in every way that mattered, that he was preparing himself to be a leader in his kingdom. Not the King, that title would belong to his older brother Cooper. But Blaine would be expected to support his King and be a leader in his own right. Blaine felt that as a future leader, he had the right to court whoever he wanted, even a common stable hand such as Kurt had been when he arrived.

"Before I go in there, I just want to say that I'm so glad you came to the castle, even if it wasn't under very good circumstances. I'll never forgive David Karofsky for threatening you, but if it hadn't been for him, your father never would have sent you away from your village. You never would have come here. We never would have met, and I wouldn't want anyone else as my tournament trainer or my samati."

"I can't imagine the past few months going any differently either. And you'll be fine," Kurt said, stroking a thumb over his hand. "You've trained hard for this, and you had a very good teacher." Blaine gave a short huff of laughter, feeling himself relax a little more. "And I got sword lessons from you, so I think it was a fair trade. Seriously though, you're ready. Trust yourself, and trust Bico. He won't let you down."

He leaned forward in the saddle to eye his mount, whose head was lowering and eyes were half closed, apparently having little interest in their human interaction.

"Well, assuming he can stay awake. Bico? Bico!" The unicorn's head jerked up. "You will stay awake, won't you boy?"

The unicorn shook his head with an air of contempt and fluttered his lips.

"I'm joking!" Blaine clarified quickly. He let go of his samati's hand and patted the gray and white dappled neck. "I'm glad I chose unicorns over pegasi when my father said I had to partner with a quainée this year. And I'm very glad that you chose me."

"Five minutes, Prince Blaine."

He nodded acknowledgment at the warning and reached down to clasp Kurt's hand again, and an object was placed in his palm. He opened his hand to see the heavy chain with the unicorn pendant that Kurt always wore.

"Wear it," he said, folding his fingers over the necklace. "So you'll have a piece of me with you." He smiled and jogged back toward the arena, throwing one last glance over his shoulder before disappearing inside.

Blaine fixed the necklace around his neck and slipped the pendant under his shirt where it would be safe and not catch on anything. No one else could see it there, but he could feel it against his skin as a reminder of what was most important to him.

Mere moments later he found himself in front of his parents' thrones, saluting them before he started. He heard the low murmur go through the spectators and realized that this was the first time their subjects were seeing one of the princes compete in a quainée event. Cooper, seated to their parents' right with his current love interest, had somehow managed to escape this obligation. Blaine had suspected from the start that his father's command to compete this year was so he could make up for his brother's shortcomings. He might have resented it if not for the fact that his training had enabled him to spend time with Kurt.

He introduced Bico as his partner, who the king and queen greeted formally and were acknowledged with the usual touch of the horn tip to their shoulders.

One last deep breath, a pat to the unicorn's neck, and a muttered 'let's go, boy'. Since it was his first year competing in this event, he was expected to start with very basic skills. Riding around the arena at a walk, posted trot, and a canter to start. Those went well, but he hadn't really anticipated problems with such easy tasks. He was feeling more settled now that he'd started, the focus on each skill helping to distract him from his nerves. He stopped in front of his parents again, bowing to them to formally signal the completion of the first phase. Next he was expected to maneuver various obstacles and jumps that were currently being set up in the center of the arena. He caught Kurt's eye where he stood with the Quainalier, and saw his slight nod. He gave a small nod back, and swung down from the saddle. He saw his parents' surprised looks, and heard the crowd murmur again, but ignored it all as he began unbuckling the girth.

"Prince Blaine?" The same man who'd escorted him in now stood at his shoulder. "There are more skills required at this level."

"Yes, I know. If you will assist me sir, and hold this?" He lifted the saddle and handed it to him, then proceeded to remove the bridle as well. The dappled stallion shook his head and huffed a big breath as all the equipment was removed. "I won't be needing those for the rest of my demonstration. If you'll just set them aside for me, please?" The man nodded approvingly and walked away.

Blaine took a moment to stroke the unicorn's nose. "We don't need all that, do we boy? We know what we have to do, and I know you'll do it for me if I ask. Ready?" He got an affectionate nudge against his shoulder, and rubbed his ears in return, then swung back up.

Without the saddle between them, he could feel Bico's muscles moving under him, could be more attuned to his smallest movements. Riding bareback had terrified him at first, till he accepted that the tack wasn't necessary when riding a quainée. He didn't own the unicorn he currently rode, and couldn't force him to do anything. He could only earn his friendship and ask for his help, and hope he'd been a good enough friend to have earned his willing assistance. Finishing his test this way showed that he knew that, and also proved that he possessed the greater balance and leg strength required to stay astride without the aid of saddle or stirrups.

It did always feel a bit odd though, not to have reins in his hands. He was always left trying to figure out where exactly he should put his hands, and usually settled on holding the mane lightly. So he grasped two handfuls of silky mane now, and clucked to Bico to start the path through the obstacles. Guiding him with only his voice, the pressure of his legs, and shifts of body weight, he directed the unicorn where to go. They wound through barrels and trotted over cavalletti, Blaine tightening his legs around Bico's rib cage to enable himself to post without stirrups to stand up in. Then they turned toward the jumps, something else that had scared him at first, but then he'd come to love it for the adrenaline rush.

They flew over the jumps, and he found himself trotting back toward his parents again, this time stopping parallel to the dais instead of facing the thrones. This part wasn't required, but it put a nice climax on the performance and they'd trained hard to learn it, so why not?

"Ready, Bico?" he murmured, and the unicorn's ears flicked back to catch his voice before Blaine felt the stallion gather himself. Blaine took a firmer hold of the mane, because without stirrups to help him keep his seat, he really needed it now to help him stay on as Bico reared back slowly on his haunches and held that elevated position. He concentrated on keeping his body weight centered and steady so as not to disrupt the delicate balance Bico had achieved for the both of them. They held there for what seemed an impossibly long time, and his leg muscles were almost cramping when the unicorn's front hooves finally touched the ground again and he breathed a sigh of relief.

They were done now except for the formalities. He encouraged Bico to walk in a circle to let him stretch his legs, and they finished back in front of his parents' thrones. Another salute, and he unclenched at their approving nods. And then he was outside the arena again and Kurt was there, tackling him with a rib-crushing hug as soon as his boots hit the ground.

"That was outstanding!" Kurt praised. "Your parents will be amazed at everything you learned in just six months!"

Blaine laughed, so happy to have his test done and secure in knowing he'd been successful that he felt invincible in this moment. Next to them, Bico fluttered his lips and nudged him with his nose, turning his head so that his horn didn't poke Blaine in the face.

"Oh, you're right...we shouldn't ignore you," he murmured as he reached out to stroke his nose. "You worked hard for this too, and I couldn't have done any of that without you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a lump of crystallized molasses which he offered. Bico took it, rolling it around with his long tongue and closing his eyes blissfully, leaning into Blaine's hand as he scratched behind his ears. "Would you like to go back to your friends in the back field? I'm going to watch the rest of the tournament. And thank you so much." The unicorn gave him a final nudge and trotted away, his tail held high and flowing behind him.

"Would you like to sit with me and watch the rest of the events?"

"I'd love to, but I can't." Kurt seemed truly regretful. "I have to get back to my duties. I don't think the Head Quainalier minds that I took a few minutes to congratulate you, but I can't be gone too long."

"Right." Blaine tried not to sigh. "But maybe...tonight?"

"Leave your window unlocked," with a conspiring smile. Then he was gone, disappeared into the busy arena.

Blaine stood for a moment, closing his eyes and trying to absorb that the event he'd trained months for was now over. He felt a bit at loose ends now, without a daily schedule of training to fill his coming days. But he was sure that his father would have new duties for him once the Tournament was over. The king had been very clear that his second child should now start taking on royal duties. His childhood was essentially over. He opened his eyes again. Enough dawdling. He should go back in, sit with his family, and enjoy the Tournament as a spectator.

Something caught his eye in the woods and he turned to look. He didn't see anything now, but he was sure he'd seen something. Odd for anyone to be in the woods at this time, everyone should be at the Tournament. He shrugged it off and went into the arena, pausing at the perimeter to watch the rider currently going through her paces with a pegasus mare. He would wait till they were finished to cross. His gaze wandered past the rider and quainée to his family in the Royal box. His parents leaned toward each other, eyes on the arena but obviously commenting between themselves. Had they been talking like that when he performed? What had they said to each other?

Cooper sat to one side with some noble lady or another, a pretty blonde who ignored the action in the arena to smile at the primoraja. He was holding her hand and even at this distance it was obvious he was pouring on the charm. Blaine hadn't been introduced to her yet, but that wasn't so unusual. Cooper had a new lady at his side nearly every week. Or so it seemed to Blaine. It had never occurred to Blaine to resent his brother's many conquests-after all, Blaine himself was several years younger, and sama, and sama boys were a minority in their kingdom. So it wasn't unexpected that he might have more difficulty finding someone to court. But now he had found someone, and that person he'd chosen as his samati was deemed unsuitable because he wasn't born into royalty. Why should the rest of his family have someone's hand to hold, while he remained the lone individual at each official function, sitting alone?

The audience applauded for the pair that had just finished and Blaine made up his mind, making his way resolutely across the arena. He stepped up onto the dais and stood squarely in front of his parents' thrones.

"Blaine, darling." His mother saw him first. "You did a wonderful job today."

"Thank you," he nodded, but he wasn't here for compliments. "Mother, Father," he began and saw his formal tone register with the king. "I request an audience for myself and my samati, Kurt Hummel. Tonight after the Tournament events are over, if you are available."

The King studied him for a moment before nodding once. "Very well. You may both come to my study after dinner tonight. We'll talk to you then."

"Thank you, Father." Blaine took his seat to his parents' left without further comment, but wondering how he would get through the rest of the day pretending polite interest in the tournament. Hours later, he was still holding his breath when he and Kurt approached the imposing double doors late that night.

"You're sure you don't know what to expect?" Kurt asked again.

"I'm sure. Ready?"

"No, but we have to knock eventually."

Instead of knocking, he nodded to one of the guards and the doors were opened.

His parents were standing by one of the tall windows that looked out onto the stables and training rings. Now that they were in the same room with them, and it seemed inevitable that very soon the King and Queen would either approve or condemn their relationship, Blaine's nerves kicked up a notch. The doors creaked closed behind them.

"Blaine, darling." His mother was the first to approach, with a smile he was glad to see, and give him the traditional embrace and kiss on the forehead. He returned them and she looked over at Kurt. "My son seems to have neglected to properly introduce us," the Queen said pointedly, still holding Blaine lightly.

"My apologies," he said immediately, years of etiquette training kicking in and causing him to sound oddly formal even to his own ears. "Mother, may I introduce you to Quainalier Kurt Hummel. Kurt, this is Queen Anderson." He was surprised when his mother turned and offered the same affectionate greeting. Kurt hugged her, his wide eyes looking at Blaine over her shoulder, and accepted the forehead kiss.

"I was impressed with your performance at your Quainalier testing," she said warmly.

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

"We both were," the King seconded as he walked up. Blaine held his breath, because it was the King's opinion that was more important here. The right to rule was inherited through his bloodline and he had the final say in how his bloodline would be continued, and who would be allowed to represent the Royal family. "Your unicorn friend-what was her name again?"

"Blackbird," Kurt answered softly but distinctly.

"She must think highly of you, to teleport just for a demonstration."

"Yes, sir. I didn't know she was going to do it. But I'd told her it was important to me to do well in the testing that day."

"I see," the King replied noncommittally. "Please, let's all sit so we can be more comfortable while we talk." When they were all seated, with the two boys on one settee facing the ruling couple on the other, the King began without further delay. "So tell me why it was so important that you do well at your Quainalier testing."

"To be honest, your Majesty, it was an attempt to win your approval."

"It was my idea," Blaine interjected. "You'd already expressed concern about Kurt and I courting openly, because of his lack of status. I figured if he were appointed to the Order of Quainalier, well-it's not royalty but it's only one step below it. And maybe that would increase his status enough to get your blessing on our relationship."

With a simple hand on his arm, the Queen waylaid whatever the King was about to say. "What did you think of that idea, Kurt?" she asked. There was something too knowing in her expression, like the times when Blaine was a small child and had charmed the cooks into giving him sweets before dinner, or when he'd broken something and tried to hide the evidence, but she always knew anyway.

"I tested for the Order, so I must have thought it was a good idea," Kurt responded, seeming wary of offering his opinion.

"How did you feel about being asked to prove yourself to us, just so you could court our son?" She watched him closely as he hesitated. "I'd prefer that we all be honest with each other here."

"Alright." He sat up straighter and met her gaze directly. "I resented being asked to perform a series of tricks just to increase my social standing."

"Kurt..." Blaine tried to warn him.

"It's quite alright, son. Let him speak his mind," the King said.

"It's not that I resent being judged by my samati's parents," Kurt continued, moving his hand to hold Blaine's. "If you didn't try to evaluate my character and worthiness to court your son, I'd question how much you cared about him. But I do resent, deeply, being required to raise my status solely to prove that I'm even worthy of consideration to court him. That implies that the status I was born with, the status that my _father _gave me, isn't good enough. And I will never admit to that. My father is a good man, who's worked hard every day of his life to give me the best life he could. He's been my entire world since my mother died nine years ago, and he sent me here to keep me safe from a threat at home, even though I know it killed him to lose me. He may be just a humble farrier, but he's a king to me. I'm proud to be his son, and you'll never hear me say that he's not good enough."

"So why did you follow Blaine's advice to apply for the Order?"

He turned to look at Blaine and his thumb began stroking over his knuckles as he spoke without looking away. "I love your son," he said simply.

"And I love him," Blaine added, and finally looked at his parents again. "More than anything."

"And I will jump through hoops if I must, to be granted your blessing for us to be together publicly. The so-called social promotion...I don't need it. I don't need you or anyone else to tell me my worth," he finished, with a defiant lift of his chin and an unblinking stare.

"You seem to be very sure of yourself," the King conceded finally. "Tell me, what was your status in Lima Village?"

He hesitated, and glanced at Blaine. It had never occurred to him to ask what Kurt's exact ranking was. "Levvas," he answered finally.

"Levvas?" He knew he'd heard correctly, and yet...

"You didn't know that?" the Queen questioned.

"I...never asked," Blaine admitted. Levvas was a social ranking barely above a homeless beggar. "But I thought your father owned a business? How is that possible, you should have been at least-"

"We were," Kurt interrupted. But my father went into debt when my mother fell ill. We've spent years trying to recover our assets and our family ranking. The farriery was mortgaged for ten years, during which my father and I were obligated to run it without keeping any of the profits. Next year he can apply to the Village council to get his business back, and his merchant ranking with it. But till then...we're levvas," he finished, looking miserable.

"You're not, not anymore. You're a Quainalier of the Royal Stables," Blaine reminded him.

"He demonstrated the skills of a Quainalier, yes," said the King, who'd been quiet for several moments. "But another requirement for the Order is that the applicant be free. As a levvas, Kurt is not."

Blaine stared at his father, trying to let the implications of his announcement sink in. They'd worked so hard, he and Kurt both, to put in a good showing at the Tournament so there would at least be a chance to win his parents' approval. What would happen now?

"Who holds your family's bond contract, Kurt?" the Queen asked softly. Good question. Blaine should have thought to ask that himself. Bond contracts could be bought out or paid off, releasing the levvas to serve another master or be free. But looking at him for the answer, he suspected who before Kurt said it aloud.

"Karofsky." He'd expected that answer, but... But. This just kept getting worse.

"Blaine-are you alright?" his mother's voice broke through the buzzing in his head. He forced himself to focus.

"Yes, mother. It's just...Karofsky was the one who threatened Kurt, and drove him out of his village."

"About that," the King asked. "Levvas aren't allowed to travel away from the village where they're bonded without permission."

Kurt shook his head. "No, Your Majesty, they're not."

"You didn't have permission did you?" Queen Anderson guessed.

"My father got permission to travel to the nearest town for supplies, and instead brought me here. He said that he'd accept any consequences when he went back to Lima. He did that for me," he said fiercely. "So I could be safe. He could have another ten years added to his mortgage or even spend the rest of his life as a levvas, but he said that didn't matter as long as I was safe. A man doesn't need a crown on his head to be noble. My father is the most noble man I've ever known, and you can throw me out of the Quainalier or send me back to Lima, or whatever you want. It would kill me to lose Blaine, but I'll never be ashamed of my father, or feel that I need to be any better than him."

Blaine waited for his parents' reaction, which was slow in coming. Kurt's pride was one of the many things he loved about him, but why did he have to bring it out now?

"Your samati certainly knows his own mind," the King said after a long moment. "Do you know yours, my son?"

"Yes," he answered firmly.

"Does this news about Kurt's ranking change your mind about wanting to openly court him?"

"No, Father. Never."

"And will you be able to stand against the criticism of some in our kingdom who will judge or condemn you for choosing a levvas?"

"Yes, I will," he answered automatically.

"Do you truly know what you're saying, Blaine?" the King asked.

"Father...not that long ago you told me that even though Cooper is primoraja and will inherit your throne, I needed to prepare myself to be a leader as well." The King nodded. "So that means one day you'll trust me to make decisions for the welfare of the kingdom. Right now I'm asking you to trust the choices I make for my own welfare. Trust that I know what will make me happy, and that I'm willing to stand by my decision regardless of others' opinions."

"You've both spoken well for yourselves," the Queen stated. "Also, we spoke with Cooper before you arrived. As the future king, we felt his opinion should be considered as well." She paused while the two boys held hands tightly and waited. "He approves your relationship."

"But we still need to address the issue that Kurt is not free," the King added firmly. "He cannot serve in the Quainalier as long as his family's bond is still unpaid. And I hope you appreciate that we cannot offer our formal blessing to your relationship under these circumstances."

"But you're the King," Blaine said desperately. "Surely something can be done?"

"Blaine." His father leaned forward and focused solely on him. "Part of being King, or any member of the nobility who holds power over others, is learning when that power can be used...and when it should not be used. If I were to wield my authority as King to void his contract, it would show unfair favoritism. The two of you would start your public relationship amid gossip and controversy, even more than you'll face regardless. Furthermore, when word traveled around the kingdom that I'd interfered with one levvas contract, we'd have hundreds of people at the castle gates, begging that I do the same for them. What shall I say? That I'm merciful only to those subjects who want to court my son?"

Blaine listened, and the words his father said made sense, but he couldn't accept that there was nothing to be done. He looked at Kurt, who sat quietly, with the patience of someone who now found his fate in the hands of others and simply waited to see how this would conclude. He tried to gather his own patience.

"Is there anything we can do?" he asked his parents quietly.

"It's true that your father cannot simply end Kurt's contract," the Queen answered. "However...since Kurt was already working in the stables here, we could offer to buy out the remainder of his contract and he could finish it by working here. You said you had one year left?" Kurt nodded. "So in a year you could reapply for the Quainalier if you want."

"Yes, Your Majesty. I'd like that."

"Another year?" Blaine exclaimed.

The King cut him off with a look. "Tomorrow, I will send a messenger to Kurt's village with an offer to buy out the remainder of his contract. I'm sorry, Blaine. That's the best I can do."

"But-"

"Blaine. The King's offer is generous," Kurt said to him. He wanted to protest further, but one look at his parents told him it would be unwise to push the point. "If I could, Your Majesty? I'd like to send a letter to my father with the messenger."

"Of course." It was the Queen who answered. "He must miss you horribly."

"I have one more request," Blaine announced, unwilling to leave this audience with nothing. "Could Kurt sit with me in the Royal Box tomorrow?"

"Son..." His father's tone had a warning.

"I know you said you couldn't offer your formal blessing, but Cooper always has whatever girl he's courting at the moment sitting with him at functions. The one that sat by him today, he hasn't been with long enough for me to learn her name, but she's still allowed to sit in the Royal Box as his guest. Why can't I have a guest as well?"

"Very well," the Queen answered after a glance at her husband.

"Thank you." He stood to leave, tugging Kurt up with him.

"Boys..." The Queen stood as well, stopping them by simply holding up her hand. "I hope the messenger comes back with Kurt's contract, and you can put that behind you," she said to Kurt. "I would like very much, one day, to offer my formal blessing to both of you." She kissed them both on the forehead and they were allowed to leave, the guards pulling the heavy doors closed behind them.

"Blaine-" Kurt started as soon as they were out in the hall, but he shook his head.

"Not here," he muttered, and lead him through the halls, up a staircase, till they came to his room and the door was locked, and Blaine walked several feet into the room, stopping with his back to Kurt.

"So that's how you get to your room from inside the castle." It sounded like he was trying to laugh or at least smile, but the effort fell flat. A moment passed with only their breathing and the tick of his clock on the mantel to break the silence.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he said at last.

"Do you remember the first day you started training?" Kurt asked. "I'd just realized you were a prince and tried to be formal, but you said you didn't want that, that titles and status didn't matter to you."

Blaine sighed, turning around. Kurt stood small and alone against the closed door. "Yes. I said I didn't want to be judged any differently because I'm a prince, I wanted to be judged for myself."

"And when you said that, I thought that maybe, just maybe you'd be willing to judge me for myself."

"I was. I am."

Kurt watched him carefully. "But?"

"I would like to have known what we were up against, that's all." He flopped back on his bed. After a moment, he turned his head to see Kurt still across the room, still with his arms folded and slouched. "Hey." He beckoned with one hand. "Come here." Kurt crossed over to his bed slowly, and Blaine pulled him down next to him. "Maybe all this will look better tomorrow."

The final day of the tournament was designated for challenges, with both commoners and nobility taking part. Insults to one's honor could be answered in mock combat, and suitors could challenge each other if they both wanted to court the same person and that person hadn't expressed a clear preference between them. It was a traditional way of settling disputes with minimal danger to either party, and the watching audience treated it as entertainment. Both sides were expected to abide by the result of the challenge match, and breaking the agreement was cause for court martial.

The first match of the day was between a Quainalier named Santana and a stable hand named Sam. They both had attempted to court Brittany, a Lady-in-Waiting, who seemingly could not make up her mind between them and had finally agreed to let them settle the dispute at the Tournament. Kurt had whispered to Blaine that he wouldn't want to be Sam today. "You'd think that he'd have the advantage in height and strength, but she has a mean streak. I wouldn't want to go up against her."

Released from Quainalier duties till the problem of his bond contract was solved, Kurt sat next to Blaine to watch the final events of the Tournament. The first challenge was an exciting one, and Blaine saw that Kurt had been right-neither of the fighters had a clear advantage, and their fight ended abruptly when the girl they were fighting over ran out into the arena and jumped between them, nearly getting herself sliced by their flashing swords. The three of them left the arena together, looking ready to talk things out, though Blaine wondered privately if they'd be back later in the day to finish their fight.

"Is that typical?" Kurt asked. "Having the fight stopped by the person they're fighting over?"

"No, I've never seen it happen before. She looked really upset though."

"Brittany's a sweetheart," the Queen told them. "I don't think she could bear to see them fighting. I was concerned about that, and asked if she was sure about allowing them to fight, but she said she couldn't decide between them and this was the only way."

"If she's that torn though, would she have abided by-" Blaine stopped abruptly as he saw the look on Kurt's face. "What is it?"

His lips moved but no sound came out. Blaine turned to look in the direction Kurt stared, and saw a large man standing in the middle of the arena, sword strapped to his side. He'd never seen him before, but had no doubt it was David Karofsky. Who else would put that look of terror on Kurt's face?

"He wasn't supposed to find me here," Kurt whispered.

"It's alright," Blaine quickly reassured, wanting to erase that horrified look. "What's he going to do to you here? You're surrounded by the Royal Guards and the Quainalier. You're sitting in the Royal Box. Nothing will happen to you . Just...wait a moment." He went over to his father, telling him who Karofsky was. Cooper and the Queen both leaned in to listen as well.

The King's eyes narrowed on the lone figure in the arena as he listened, then he stood at the edge of the box that separated them from the competition space.

"You have presented yourself before the Royal Family without appointment. State your name and your business," he commanded.

"David Karofsky. I'm here to collect Kurt Hummel. He's a levvas servant bonded to my family. I have his contract here, along with his father's who is also levvas." He produced scrolls from inside his coat. "Kurt Hummel left our village without authorization. He also dishonored my family."

A murmur started from the arena crowd. This was more exciting than the usual Tournament events. The attendees were already abuzz at the new addition to the Royal box, speculation running rampant about this lowly commoner who in the past two weeks had been appointed to the Order of Quainalier, but today was sitting in the Royal Box. The murmur cut off before it could grow by the simple act of the King raising his hand and sweeping the entire audience with his gaze. When they had quieted, he looked back at Karofsky. "In what way do you think he has dishonored you?"

"He destroyed my father's business. Because of him, my entire family's status has been lowered, though fortunately not to the same level as him and his pathetic father."

Kurt rose to his feet. "How dare you-"

Blaine grabbed his arm. "Kurt, don't. Let my father handle this."

The King turned to them. "The allegation has been made. I must ask if there is any basis for his accusations."

Kurt brushed Blaine off, stepping forward. "Your Majesty, he's correct that I destroyed his family's business, but he didn't tell you what kind of business. They were capturing and containing quainée. They claimed they could make them obedient to human commands like a common horse. I saw David abusing a unicorn and reported him to the village council. They decided to close down the Karofsky stable and all the quainée were set free. That's when David threatened me. He was so angry that he nearly drowned me in the lake."

"Is that true?" the King asked.

"He can't prove that I ever abused a unicorn or pegasus. Or that I threatened him," was the petulant answer.

The King was quiet for a moment as everyone waited, then he seemed to come to a decision. He said loudly enough for his voice to carry, "A messenger was sent to your village today to buy this man's contract. I daresay you passed him on the road. Now that you are here, we can negotiate in person."

"I'm not interested, Your Majesty."

The King turned away from Karofsky and the curious eyes of the crowd, and stepped over the two boys who stood waiting. Cooper joined them. "I'm afraid my hands are tied," the King said softly. "Kurt will have to go back to his home village with him, and perhaps the village council will intervene and allow us to end his contract."

"No, he can't. I won't allow it." Blaine couldn't let Kurt walk out of here with that brute, he might never see him again.

"If I may?" Cooper spoke up. "There is precedent for another way to get Kurt out of his contract." All three turned to look at him, surprised. "I do remember the lessons you drilled into me all these years, Father," he responded irritably to the surprise on the King's face.

"Well?" Blaine asked.

"Karofsky said that Kurt insulted his family's honor. Kurt could claim an insult to his honor as well, if he feels he was unjustly accused. And then..."

"An honor duel," Kurt breathed out, looking past them to where his nemesis stood waiting. "And if I won, I'd be free?"

"If you name that as a condition of the duel, yes."

"Could I win my father's freedom as well?" Kurt asked, hope lighting up his eyes.

"No...you can only fight for yourself," Blaine said gently, reluctant to disappoint him.

"Unless you wanted to gamble," Cooper said. "Double or nothing."

"What? No, Cooper." Blaine tried to cut his brother off. He wasn't even sure what he was talking about, but just the way he'd said it made it seem risky. But his arrogant older brother-who never seemed to think about consequences- had already caught Kurt's attention.

"What does that mean?" Kurt asked.

The King waylaid his firstborn son with a shake of his head, leaning in to explain himself. "You _could_ negotiate for your father's release. But your opponent has no reason to agree to that...unless you offer him additional incentive in the event he wins."

Blaine looked out at the large man waiting, and couldn't imagine Kurt fighting him. He looked over at his samati and realized he was actually considering it.

"Kurt no, don't do this. He's so much bigger than you, you can't-"

"And I'm bigger than you, but how many times did you beat me?" he responded.

"That's different, I've been training my whole life-"

"And he's a spoiled merchant who's never done more than play at sword fighting. Believe me, Blaine. I've seen him 'fight' with his friends back in our village, and they don't know what real sword fighting is."

Blaine drew him several feet away, and whispered, "Don't do it, please. You know I think you're a great fighter, I trained you myself, but Kurt...I can't watch you get hurt."

"Then I won't. I have to do this, Blaine. For me, for my father, for us." He walked to the edge of the platform and raised his voice. "I challenge you to an honor duel."

There was no sound from the audience, but the ripple of emotion at Kurt's announcement could be almost tangibly felt.

There was a pause of surprise from Karofsky before he spoke slowly. "If I win, you will return to Lima Village today and finish your bond contract."

"No," Kurt said clearly. "I wish to propose a different arrangement." Blaine was watching Karofsky closely and saw his puzzlement at Kurt's announcement. "If you win, I will not only go back with you, but you can add another ten years to my contract."

The crowd murmured between themselves, and Karofsky looked delighted for a moment before he thought to ask, "What if you win? Not that you will."

"If I win, you will void not only my contract, but my father's as well. His business will be returned to him and our family status restored."

The whispers around the arena increased. Karofsky was standing very still, staring at Kurt who stared back without flinching. After a long moment, the King stepped forward.

"David Karofsky, you have been challenged to an honor duel. Will you accept the challenge and the terms presented to you here today?"

Another moment before he answered, and Blaine had almost started to hope that he would walk away, that he'd decide it wasn't worth it, when he finally nodded. "Yes, Your Majesty."

"A challenge has been made and accepted," the King announced formally. "Prepare yourselves."

Karofsky was led to one side of the arena by the Royal Guard, while Blaine drew Kurt to the end of the Royal box before he could also be led away.

"Kurt will need his sword," Blaine said to a guard, and told him where to find it. That would buy them a few minutes at least. This was all happening too fast for his liking. He turned to Kurt as soon as the guard nodded and walked away. "Karofsky has the advantage on you in height, and weight and reach. That means you'll have to be faster and smarter."

"Listen to the midget," the primoraja advised as he joined them. "He knows all about fighting taller, bigger people."

"Not the time, Cooper," he snapped at his older brother.

"Hey, I'm on your side here. And I was only saying that you're right." He put a hand on Kurt's shoulder and sobered. "He's right. To beat him you'll have to be faster and smarter. We already know you're both of those things. Just keep calm, avoid letting him draw first blood, and watch for your chance to draw blood yourself. You'll be fine."

"Kurt Hummel, you're needed on the arena floor," one of the guards announced.

"Wait," Blaine said frantically, struck by a sudden thought. He looked down at himself, thinking, and twisted off his ring with the Anderson family insignia that he always wore. He couldn't put it on Kurt's finger, as it might affect his sword grip, but he quickly removed the heavy chain with the unicorn pendant that Kurt had given him just yesterday, threaded the ring onto the chain and looped it around his samati's neck, dropping the pendant and ring under his shirt and leaving a hand over his heart as he leaned close. "You should have something of me with you," he whispered, then stepped back.

As Kurt walked down the steps and was handed his sword, Cooper elbowed Blaine, grinning widely. "This is going to be some show, hmm? The kingdom will talking about this one for years to come."

"You think this is a show for your amusement? What happens to him if he loses, Cooper?" He shoved his older brother, only half aware of a warning from his mother. "Why'd you put that idea in his head anyway?" He stomped away, far too anxious to sit down, so he stood at the edge of the box gripping the waist high wall with his hands. He could feel his parents' eyes on his back but ignored them. Kurt and David faced each other only a short distance in front of him, swords resting idle while the Captain of the Guard recited the rules of an honor duel. Whoever drew first blood won. It was never intended to be a battle to the death, though people had been known to die while dueling.

A word from the Captain, and both swords were raised. Blaine's hands clenched in the wall so tightly that he would find splinters in his fingers later, but he didn't feel them now. He watched, attuned to every swing of a sword, every foot placement. Karofsky was taking the offensive, immediately attempting a stab at his opponent's shoulder. Only non-lethal targets were allowed. Kurt was waiting him out, Blaine could see it. Even from this distance he could see the way his blue-green eyes followed Karofsky as he circled, neatly side stepping the stab to his shoulder, ducking another swing of the heavy sword. He moved so lightly compared to the larger man's lumbering steps, always jumping or spinning out of the way just in time as Karofsky continued to lunge and strike.

From the edge of his vision he saw Cooper walk up next to him, but he didn't take his eyes off the combatants.

"He's holding his own so far," his brother murmured, which was probably as close as he would get to a peace offering.

"He's letting Karofsky wear himself out."

"That might work," Cooper answered. "But he'll have to be careful not to let the brute get too frustrated. He could decide to aim at his heart...or some other body part that you really wouldn't want your samati to lose."

He glanced at his brother in exasperation, and that's when it happened. In the split second that it took to look back at the fighting pair, Kurt had somehow been driven to one knee, sword held in both hands to protect himself from Karofsky, bearing down with his own sword crossed over Kurt's.

"No, no, no..." This was exactly the sort of scenario Blaine had been most afraid of, Kurt vulnerable with Karofsky using his greater size and strength to overpower him. He couldn't breathe as he watched, unable to look away as they stared each other down in a nearly silent battle of strength and will.

Somehow, Kurt managed to lever off his one foot still braced against the ground, pushing Karofsky back by an agonizing few inches as he attempted to get his other foot back under himself...but then his opponent pushed back.

Blaine thought he made a sound, probably an embarrassing yelp even, but it was drowned out in the collective gasp from the audience as Kurt went down. He barely had time to think that this couldn't be happening, not to Kurt, what would happen if he lost this duel...and then Karofsky was landing heavily in the packed dirt, carried over Kurt's head by his own momentum and a well-placed foot in his chest to help him over. He lay there, stunned and probably with his wind knocked from him, as Kurt quickly rolled to his feet and stepped on Karofsky's sword where it lay in the dirt. He brought the tip of his own sword to Karofsky's throat.

The full-body jerk from the figure on the ground told everyone when he realized his precarious position. He went very still, while hundreds of people watched and waited to see what would happen next.

"Your Majesty?" Kurt called without taking his eyes off his would-be victim.

"Yes?" The King and Queen both stood.

"It should be very clear that I could draw first blood if I wanted. Is it necessary to actually draw blood to be declared the winner of this duel?"

"It is not." The King raised his voice. "I declare Kurt Hummel the winner of this duel, which is now finished. Any further aggression by either side will be considered dishonorable and cause for Royal sanction."

Kurt lifted his sword and a pair of guards walked up to lift the fallen combatant to his feet, taking up position on either side of him. One of them picked up the sword from the ground, which Karofsky mechanically sheathed.

"You will both approach," the King commanded. "Is it your wish to engage in further honor duels with this man?" the King asked as Kurt stopped before the Royal box, just below where Blaine still gripped the partition, and bowed deeply. His eyes flickered over to the younger prince as he straightened. Blaine had to force himself to wait, to not throw himself at his samati in congratulations, but there were formalities to be attended to at the end of a duel. Karofsky, looking sullen, had to be pushed forward by the guards and prompted to bow.

"No, Your Majesty," Kurt answered. "My only wish is have my levvas contract voided, and my father's. And then preferably, to never see this man again."

"So be it. David Karofsky, you will hand both contracts to Kurt Hummel."

For a moment, Karofsky didn't move, only stood glaring at the king, showing remarkable belligerence and disrespect for his ruler.

"You heard the king," one of the guards said. "You will hand over both contracts, or they will be taken from you by force."

Slowly, Karofsky walked the several feet between himself and Kurt, who watched warily as the larger man reached into his coat and withdrew the same scrolls he'd shown before, holding them out. Kurt took them by one end, seemingly careful not to touch the other's skin at all. Blaine was still watching carefully, because he didn't trust this young man who'd so terrified Kurt. Perhaps that's how he was able to react so quickly when Karofsky reached out without warning, pushing Kurt with both hands so that he fell back on his rear. By the time Karofsky had his sword halfway drawn, Blaine had leapt over the low wall, using the added height of the platform to launch his entire body at his target. His feet hit squarely on his enemy's shoulder and they both went down in a tangle of arms and legs, and Blaine heard a howl of pain that he knew didn't come from himself.

Arms grabbed him and he almost struck out before he realized it was one of the guards, pulling him off Karofsky and helping him stand again. He looked around for Kurt, and found him getting to his feet, apparently unhurt. It was only then that he spared any attention for the large man at his feet, holding his shoulder and moaning loud enough to be heard over all the other commotion.

"Guards!" His father's voice cut through the din. "Take that man into custody for violation of dueling etiquette. See that he gets medical attention and then throw him in a cell."

Karofsky was lifted to his feet, bent over in apparent pain and still holding his left shoulder. Blaine rather hoped he'd dislocated it. As soon as the guards were out of the way with their prisoner, he ran the few steps separating him from Kurt. They met halfway and the crowd burst into loud applause when they embraced.

Blaine kissed him, not caring that virtually the entire kingdom watched, and heard a whistle that he knew could only come from his brother. He chanced a look over his shoulder and saw not only the primoraja, but the King and Queen applauding along with the spectators.

"I do believe you've won their approval," he said to his samati, who was smiling widely in that way that made his nose crinkle up. "I don't think we'll hear any objections when we announce our engagement."

Kurt drew back in mock indignation. "Oh, you think we're getting married, do you?"

"Aren't we?" After all, it wasn't as if they hadn't worked hard for the right.

Kurt dropped his hands from Blaine's shoulders, instead placing them in fists on his hips, body language that could be seen from the top tier of the arena. "Not without a proper proposal, we're not. I won't be taken for granted by anyone, not even a prince." He raised his eyebrows at Blaine in challenge.

"Well, in _that_ case," Blaine said with a grin of his own, and the cheers became deafening as he dropped to one knee.

* * *

**A/N: Although this is a one-shot, and complete at the moment, I believe there will be more written in this verse. I have another 23,000 words written for this story, which I didn't post with this because I couldn't find a good place to conclude it, and there was so much story for me still to write. So what you've just read is approximately 9,000 words extracted from somewhere in the middle of the plot. A lot happens prior to this point in the story, and there's a lot more action after this. So don't think that you know how it all ends after reading this small part of it. I won't post the rest of it till it's complete, and it'll be posted as a new story, leaving this fic as is. I hope you enjoyed this part and come back to read the rest!**


End file.
